


when daddy is not at home

by narzi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Group Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narzi/pseuds/narzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем может обернуться семейный ужин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when daddy is not at home

− А этот-то тут что делает? − Дэмиан сверлил взглядом сидящего напротив него с торжественным, как на похоронах, видом Джейсона.  
− Сижу, − не замедлил ответить тот. – Проблемы со зрением, малой?  
− Я прекрасно вижу, что ты здесь протираешь задницей мои казенные стулья! Я про то, какого хера ты тут делаешь! – тут же огрызнулся Дэмиан.  
С одной стороны тут же подал голос Тим, который до этого молчал и изо всех сил старался делать вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходит:  
− Не ругайся.  
С другой немедленно отреагировал Дик, улыбаясь, как психиатры улыбаются своим самым ущербным пациентам:  
− Не говори так, здесь все общее…  
Дэмиан наградил презрительным взглядом всех присутствующих. Все, абсолютно все за этим чертовым обеденным столом, явно настроены против него! Наконец он затормозил свой взор на продолжающем сиять Грейсоне и поинтересовался:  
− А, так значит это ты его сюда притащил? – фраза скорее звучала как утверждение, нежели как вопрос. – Ладно, вот с присутствием этого... − он мотнул головой в сторону Дрейка, сидящего от него по правую руку. − Я еще кое-как смог смириться как с неизбежным злом. Но вот это – терпеть не собираюсь!  
Тим что-то невнятно пробормотал, утыкаясь взглядом в тарелку, Дик продолжал улыбаться, правда, уже не так радостно, а как-то даже виновато, а Джейсон смотрел на Дэмиана с нескрываемым интересом. Даже подпер подбородок рукой, придвигаясь поближе, насколько позволял стол.  
− Да что ты говоришь? А мне, конечно, совсем не насрать.  
Дэмиан аж поперхнулся от неожиданности, хлопая глазами. Мало у кого хватало наглости с ним так разговаривать.   
− Джейсон! – зашипел Дик. Судя по возмущенному воплю, который издал Тодд, его только что пнули под столом по какому-то особенно чувствительному месту.   
Тим, до этого активно притворяющийся мебелью, неожиданно заулыбался. Правда, было непонятно, чему он радовался, то ли тому, что Джейсон только что огреб, то ли тому, что Дэмиана наконец кто-то поставил на место. Словив на себе укоризненный взгляд Дика, он тут же жестом фокусника выудил откуда-то толстенную и наверняка очень скучную книгу, водрузил ее на край стола и уткнулся туда взглядом, мигом теряя всяческий интерес к происходящему.  
− Я еще раз задаю вопрос. Какого. Хера. Он. Тут. Делает, − говорить с большими паузами получалось очень драматично и очень хорошо выражало все эмоции Дэмиана по этому поводу.   
− Я его пригласил. Я подумал, что… Это будет хороший вечер. Мы ведь семья, − Дик попытался улыбнуться еще шире. Правда, по нему было заметно, что он уже сам не считает этот вечер хорошим и вообще, это была идиотская идея.   
− Я подумал, что это будет хороший вечер! – пискляво передразнил его Дэмиан. – Он не может быть хорошим, пока здесь… Этот, − он с мрачным видом отодвинул от себя тарелку, даже не притронувшись к еде. – А кого-нибудь еще, по кому Аркхэм плачет, ты сюда не мог привести? Ну, для полноты картины…  
− Ты, мелкий, тут права не качай, не дорос еще! – ухмыльнулся Тодд, заинтересованно обозревая стол и подтягивая к себе все, что проидентифицировал, как съедобное.   
− Я не мелкий! – тут же набычился Дэмиан, складывая руки на груди.  
Тим снова издал какой-то неопределенный звук, более всего напоминающий смешок. Судя по всему, развеселила его совсем не монография какого-то именитого и очень уважаемого ученого, которую он с таким энтузиазмом изучал.  
− Да? И сколько тебе? Десять? Одиннадцать? – поинтересовался Джейсон, отвлекаясь на секунду от фигурного обкусывания куска хлеба.  
− Шестнадцать, − с нажимом ответил за него Грейсон, явно примериваясь еще раз всадить ему куда-нибудь, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась.  
− Ооо, даже так? Шестнадцать? Значит, тебе уже все можно? – с неожиданно сахарной улыбкой поинтересовался Тодд, с интересом глядя на младшего Уэйна. Потом, усмехнувшись, добавил: − С согласия, конечно.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Дик так и застыл с занесенной ко рту вилкой, Тим оторвал взгляд от книги и как-то затравленно покосился на Джейсона, Дэмиана просто перекосило. Один Тодд явно был более чем доволен.  
− Джейсон, − угрожающе проговорил Грейсон, разворачиваясь к нему. – Что я тебе говорил?  
− Это ты мне и говорил. Что с шестнадцати все можно, если щемит, − невозмутимо отозвался тот. – Ты же коп, Грейсон, и любишь поиметь мозги уголовным кодексом и библейскими заповедями.  
− Проваливай, Тодд, − наконец пришел в себя Дэмиан, резко вставая из-за стола. В руке у него блеснуло лезвие бэтаранга.   
− Дэмиан, сколько раз я тебе говорил не таскать это сюда! – тут же возмутился Дик.  
− О, ты бы знал, сколько раз и чего ему я говорил… − пробормотал Тим, на всякий случай отодвигаясь чуть в сторону.  
− А ты вообще заткнись! – рыкнул на него Дэмиан, отвлекаясь от сверления гневным взглядом Джейсона.  
− Ага, − кивнул Дрейк, и, не отрываясь от книги, подался вбок, ловким движением вырывая у младшего брата из рук бэтаранг. Положив его рядом с собой, он снова погрузился в чтение. Дик наградил его благодарным взглядом, слегка расслабляясь.  
− Ага, правильно, острые штуки детям не игрушки и все такое, − ехидно заметил Джейсон.  
− Я тебя сюда позвал не для того, чтобы ты паясничал! – рявкнул на него Дик, хлопая рукой по столу так, что стоявшая рядом с ним тарелка укоризненно звякнула об стакан.  
− Ага, знаю я, для чего ты меня позвал… − Тодд усмехнулся, награждая долгим взглядом Дика.  
− И для чего же? – не замедлил поинтересоваться Дэмиан, упираясь ладонями на стол. Кинув взгляд на заманчиво поблескивающий рядом бэтаранг, он все-таки сдержался.  
− Джейсон, пошли я тебе покажу твою комнату, − мигом подорвался Дик, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Закусив губу, он тоже поднялся из-за стола, кивая в сторону выхода. – Вставай.  
− Ну, Грейсон, я только вошел во вкус общения с семьей, а ты мне все портишь! – протянул Джейсон, но все-таки встал со стула. Дик спешно схватил его за плечи, увлекая его за собой.  
− Он что, здесь собрался остаться? – как-то потерянно поинтересовался Дэмиан глядя им вслед. Обращался он по большей части в пустоту, но так как в зале оставался только Тим, он одарил его гневным взором.  
− Не знаю, наверное, − пожал плечами тот, не обращая на него ровным счетом никакого внимания.   
− А… − Дэмиан на секунду замолк. – Ты, Дрейк, тоже ублюдок!  
Тим только закатил глаза, покачав головой. Аккуратно закрыв книгу, он перехватил ее под мышку и поднялся на ноги. Задвинув за собой стул, он тоже поспешил с гордым видом удалиться из столовой, оставляя Дэмиана в одиночестве.

− Они трахаются, − сказал Дэмиан таким тоном, как будто бы был всю сознательную жизнь на пороге великого открытия и наконец его сделал.  
− Закрой дверь с той стороны, − не поднимая глаз, отозвался Тим.  
− Ты что, не слышал, что я только что сказал? − возмутился Дэмиан такому игнорированию столь важного заявления.  
− Нет. И, предполагая твои следующие вопросы, сразу отвечу − мне неинтересно, и свали с моей комнаты, − Дрейку явно было глубоко плевать, по какой причине его решили оторвать от экрана ноутбука. − Час ночи не самое лучшее время для посещений. Особенно, твоих.  
− Дрейк! − рявкнул Дэмиан. − Повторяю для особо одаренных: Грейсон трахается с Тоддом!  
Тим все-таки соизволил посмотреть на нежданного гостя с вежливым интересом.  
− С чего ты взял? − наконец осторожно поинтересовался он.  
− А для чего, по-твоему, он сюда притащился? Ты что, тупой? − младший Уэйн поморщился, проходя в комнату и со свойским видом усаживаясь на кровать.  
− Ну, вообще, причин может быть много… − задумчиво протянул Тим, нервно косясь на Дэмиана. Его явно такое соседство не радовало.   
− Ага, главная причина − что кого-то ебут в задницу! Как думаешь, кто кого? − с энтузиазмом поинтересовался Дэмиан.  
− Во-первых, не ругайся, − менторски поднял палец вверх Дрейк. − А во-вторых… Откуда мне знать?!  
− Я спросил, что ты об этом думаешь, а не что ты об этом знаешь.  
Тим закатил глаза.  
− Пошел вон. Не заставляй меня вставать и отвешивать тебе по заднице.  
− Пошли посмотрим.  
− Ээээ… Что? − выдохнул Дрейк. − Не собираюсь я ни на что смотреть! Отчаливай отсюда.  
− Тогда я пойду один, − с вызовом сказал Дэмиан, складывая руки на груди.  
− Удачной дороги.  
− Дрейк, ты на меня гонишь, что я матерюсь, но хочешь меня отпустить одного в гнездилище порока и разврата? − младший прищурился, активно давя на совесть. − А как же братская забота о моем моральном облике? Какая-то она у тебя выборочная.  
Совесть у Тима была очень легко восприимчивой.  
− Вот какого черта у тебя ко мне нет братских чувств, а у меня к тебе должны быть? − пробормотал он, вставая с кровати. − Ладно, пошли посмотрим, хотя я понятия не имею, зачем я там нужен, чтобы убедиться, что ты все выдумал.   
− Ну, если мы спалимся, то, пока разбираются с тобой, я успею уйти незамеченным, − кристально честно ответил Дэмиан, подхватываясь за ним.

− Мы только посмотрим и сразу обратно. Неприлично вламываться по ночам к людям.  
− Неприлично вообще вламываться к людям! А это Тодд вломился в мой дом, так что… Ладно, давай, открывай дверь и говори, что там, − великодушно предложил Дэмиан.  
− А чего это я? Это была не моя идея. Я здесь исключительно потому, что ты мелкое сцыкло, − мигом открестился Тим. − Заглядывай, и мы отсюда уходим. Каждый в свою комнату.  
− Если со мной что-то случится, в этом будешь виноват ты! − прошипел Дэмиан, прижимаясь к двери и заглядывая в щель.  
− Ну, что там?  
− Я ничего не вижу.  
− И что же вы там хотели увидеть? − ехидный голос за спиной заставил обоих чуть ли не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.  
Дэмиан обозрел Джейсона, довольно улыбающегося, как кота, который обнаружил, что в нему в миску прилетела птичка. В данном случае, целых две. Потом перевел взгляд на Дика, мнущегося за спиной Тодда. Сразу было понятно, что он не просто мимо проходил и решил зависнуть посмотреть.  
Оценив обстановку, Дэмиан тут же изобличительно ткнул пальцем в Тима:  
− Дрейк сказал, что вы трахаетесь и заставил меня пойти с ним смотреть!  
− Что? Да я вообще молчал! − такого предательства тот не ожидал, потому застыл в позе полного отчаяния, воздев руки к потолку.  
Джейсон неожиданно широко ухмыльнулся, метнул быстрый взгляд на Дика, который тоже, видимо, решил поизображать статую, и распахнул дверь.  
− Заходите.  
− Зачем? − Дэмиан сам уже начал немного нервничать.  
− Джейсон, ты же не… − наконец подал голос Грейсон.  
Тодд вместо каких-либо комментариев ловким пинком загнал младших в комнату. Если Дэмиан возмущенно успел вякнуть, прежде чем оказался по ту сторону двери, то Дрейка можно было просто заносить, настолько он откатился в астрал и явно прочно там прописался.  
− Грейсон, ну должен же я дать им приз за догадливость? − хмыкнул Джейсон.  
− Ага! − изобличительно завопил Дэмиан. − Я так и знал!  
− А, так это значит ты у нас первооткрыватель? − Тодд изловчился и схватил его за шкирку, награждая подозрительным взглядом. − Ну, значит ты у нас первым и огребешь. Проникнешься, так сказать, всем процессом.  
− Как это? − захлопал глазами тот, от неожиданности даже не пытаясь вырваться.  
− Поучаствуешь.  
− Но мы не можем! − возмущенно ахнул Дик.  
− Грейсон, как ты там говорил? Мы же семья! Считай это нашим счастливым воссоединением и прочей хуетой, которую ты так любишь, − покопавшись в памяти, выдал Джейсон. − И что значит не можем? Стоять перестало с прошлого раза? Или тебя парит, что он мелкий? Ты ж не врал, что тебе шестнадцать? − он встряхнул Дэмиана.  
Тот, судя по всему, все еще пытался сообразить, что происходит, потому только кивнул, бросая весьма панические взгляды по сторонам.  
− Ну вот видишь, все в порядке, − с видом эксперта заявил Тодд.  
Дик с некоторым сомнением покосился на него, пытаясь понять, достаточно ли это убедительные доводы. Глядя на его лицо, можно было подумать, что у него в голове происходит решение сложнейшей моральной дилеммы.  
− Мне пора, − Тим наконец вынырнул из глубин своего сознания и понял, к чему активно идет дело, и, пока не поздно, решил избежать участия в этом сомнительном мероприятии. − У меня... Важные дела. Очень! − и весьма уверенно взял курс на открытую дверь.  
− А этого вообще спрашивать не нужно, ему уже больше восемнадцати! И вообще, Грейсон, ты сам мне вчера говорил, что ты бы… − начал было Тодд, но продолжать фразу не стал, только издав удовлетворенный смешок, глядя, как Дик зашел в комнату и успел закрыть дверь прямо перед носом Тима, прежде чем тот успел сбежать.

− Ну что, Грейсон, какого выбираешь первым? − щедрым жестом предложил Джейсон. Дик с сомнением посмотрел на Дэмиана, до которого, наконец, дошло, что сейчас будет, и поэтому он уже всерьез рассматривал перспективу побега в окно, потом перевел взгляд на Тима, который просто решил прикинуться паралитиком и прислонился к стене.   
− Разрывающий выбор, − честно ответил Дик, потирая подбородок.  
− Может, вы все-таки меня просто отпустите? − отчаянно краснея, предложил Дрейк, на мгновение выпадая в реальность. − А я сделаю вид, что этого разговора не было…  
− О, нет, я знаю способ получше, чтобы вы навсегда забыли об этом разговоре… Да и вообще обо всем, − Джейсон усмехнулся, начиная стягивать с себя одежду.   
− Что, будет настолько ужасно? − сглотнув, осведомился Дэмиан, тем не менее, во все глаза смотря на сеанс бесплатного стриптиза.  
− Вам понравится, − поспешил заверить Дик всех присутствующих, и, похоже, что в первую очередь себя.  
− А если нет? − решил уточнить все последствия предполагаемого мероприятия Тим. − Сразу говорю, я вообще считаю, что мне абсолютно точно понравится, если меня здесь не будет. Советую рассмотреть эту возможность. Что вы с мелким сделаете, мне все равно.  
− Эй, Дрейк, это я из-за тебя здесь! − тут же завопил Дэмиан, порываясь кинуться на обидчика.  
− Эй, захлопнитесь все, вы мне тут сейчас и Грейсона с настроя собьете! − поспешил пресечь все сомнения Джейсон, заметив, что у того лицо стало на редкость задумчивое и одухотворенное. Отвесив подзатыльника младшему Уэйну, как ближайшему к нему и самому истеричному, Тодд перевел дух и рявкнул на Тима, который пытался под шумок уползти в угол и прикинуться ветошью: − Нехер тут смуту сеять!   
− Все будет в порядке, − предпринял еще одну попытку настроить присутствующих на позитивный лад Дик, начиная улыбаться во все тридцать два. Секунду помедлив, он тоже принялся раздеваться, жестами бывалого стриптизера кидая снятую одежду в сторону.  
− Вот, слушайте Грейсона, он плохого не посоветует, − поучительно согласился с ним Джейсон, машинально ловя прицельно метнутые в него трусы. Развернув их, он задумчиво хмыкнул: − В конце-концов, именно он и его волосатая задница меня коварно соблазнили когда-то, так что Грейсон у нас пикап-мастер, − он широко ухмыльнулся.  
− У меня не волосатая задница! − тут же возмутился Дик.  
− Врет, − заговорщицким шепотом заверил всех Тодд.   
− Любуйтесь! − с гордым видом отозвался Дик, разворачиваясь вышеупомянутой частью тела и демонстрируя всем присутствующим степень ее гладкости. Присутствующие заинтересованно подвинулись ближе, рассматривая.   
− Универсальное средство гипноза! − восхитился Джейсон, заметив затуманившийся взгляд младших. − Деморализует врагов, повышает боевой дух союзников… Может быть, если будете очень стараться, у вас будет хотя бы что-то отдаленно похожее… − Джейсон хмыкнул, потом с уверенностью добавил: − Хотя тебе, мелкий, не светит. У тебя-то точно будет волосатая жопа, с твоей-то наследственностью!  
− С хрена ли? − возмутился Дэмиан, с трудом отрывая взгляд от филейной части Дика.  
− Ну, если у твоего папашки задница волосатая, то и у тебя будет, − возвестил Тодд с широкой улыбкой.  
− Мы же не собираемся сейчас обсуждать задницу Брюса! Это… Неприемлемо! − Тим тоже вынырнул из астрала, возмущенно махая руками. − Прекрати!  
− Ладно, ты прав, с большим удовольствием я обсужу ваши задницы, птички, − Джейсон оскалился, потирая руки. − Грейсон, как насчет того, чтобы ознакомиться с нашими подарками?  
Дик, видимо, удовлетворился признанием величия своих ягодиц, потому обернулся, деловито окинул взглядом младших братьев и ободряюще улыбнулся, делая шаг вперед.  
Если бы где-то проходило соревнование по скоростному раздеванию сопротивляющихся людей, то Джейсон с Диком по праву бы заняли первое место. Хотя, Дэмиан уже не сопротивлялся, видимо, будучи еще под впечатлением от созерцания прелестей Грейсона, поэтому вся его мыслительная деятельность временно прекратилась. Для того, чтобы полностью выключить мозги Тима, нужно было что-то помощнее, поэтому на его горестные вздохи и причитания просто никто не обращал внимания. Их довольно нежными тычками загнали на кровать, которая вызывала самые прямые ассоциации с жертвенным алтарем.  
Джейсон переглянулся с Диком с таким видом, как будто бы они всю сознательную жизнь только и занимались тем, что устраивали семейные оргии, и, видимо, согласившись друг с другом в чем-то, передвинулись ближе к потенциальным жертвам, чем вызвали очередную порцию очень жалостливых бормотаний Дрейка. У Дика было такое лицо, как будто бы он сейчас зарыдает от умиления, глядя на эту почти библейскую картину. Он переполз вперед и оценивающе перевел взгляд с Дэмиана на Тима, определив второго, как более нуждающегося в его братской поддержке. Осторожно проведя пальцами ему по волосам, Грейсон притянул его к себе для почти невинного поцелуя, постепенно набирая темп. По всей видимости, Дрейк смирился с тем, что он отсюда просто так не выйдет, поэтому решил пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления, позволяя исследовать свой рот языком, хватать за плечи, осторожно гладить по талии. Даже сам начал проявлять какую-то инициативу, втягиваясь в процесс. Дэмиан заворожено уставился на них, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Судя по его румянцу, выступившему на щеках и бегающему взгляду, зрелище у него вызывало одновременно интерес и ужас.  
− Что, малой, завидно? − ехидно прошептал Джейсон ему на ухо, водружая ладони на плечи, на случай, если тому приспичит выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость, например, сбежать. Тодд перевел тоже весьма заинтересованный взгляд на целующихся братьев и довольно ухмыльнулся, явно получая какое-то извращенное удовольствие от созерцания.   
− Ничего мне не завидно! − прошипел Дэмиан, слишком быстро, для того, что бы это было правдой.   
− Ага, конечно, − растянул губы в ядовитой ухмылке Джейсон, хватая пальцами его за подбородок и заставляя открыть рот. Прижавшись к его губам своими, он начал неторопливый поцелуй, очень жалея, что сейчас не может отпустить какого-нибудь ехидного комментария по поводу растления малолетних девственников. Впрочем, несмотря на показную грубость, действовал он весьма аккуратно, логично предполагая, что если Дику вдруг покажется, что он обидел кого-то из младших, то будет долго и нудно огребать в мозг. А с Грейсоном по части нотаций мог посоревноваться только Дрейк, поэтому… Додумать эту мысль Тодд не успел.  
− Он меня укусил! − чуть ли не заверещал он, резко отстраняясь и с каким-то священным ужасом покашиваясь на Дэмиана, который широко ухмылялся, демонстрируя свои острые зубы и смазанную кровь на губах.  
Дик тут же отвлекся, обеспокоено оборачиваясь на них.  
− Дэмиан! − укоризненно выдохнул он. − Ну как тебе не стыдно?  
Младшему Уэйну если и было стыдно, то явно не за это, он только неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ. Дик придвинулся к Джейсону, заботливо осматривая место укуса.  
− Я его потом накажу, − торжественно пообещал ему Грейсон, приникая ближе, медленно собирая языком выступившую кровь. Собственно, Тодд против такой перспективы не имел ничего против, втягиваясь в поцелуй, решив отложить расплату над мелкими засранцами на попозже. Его рука уверенным и привычным движением огладила бедро Дика, перебираясь выше, ладонь сжалась на ягодице. Грейсон издал довольный стон.   
Тим, оправившись от поцелуя, краем глаза заметил, что в ближайшее время на него никто не будет обращать внимания, поэтому решил предпринять очередную попытку к бегству; несмотря на то, что начало его весьма и весьма заинтриговало, здравый смысл был превыше всего.  
− О нет, Дрейк, ты отсюда если и свалишь, то только вместе со мной, − воинственно прошипел Дэмиан, вцепляясь пальцами ему в руку, впиваясь обкусанными ногтями почти до крови. Чуть ли не звериным прыжком он метнулся вперед и повалил Тима на кровать. Уперевшись коленом ему в грудь, он победоносно засмеялся.  
− Ты его там не прибей, а то я труп трахать не собираюсь, если что, тебе придется отрабатывать двойной тариф, − предупредил его Джейсон, отвлекаясь от ощупывания задницы Дика. Даже чуть отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать.  
Грейсон с некоторой жалостью посмотрел на Тима, но помогать не кинулся, заметив, что тот сам вполне успешно смог скинуть с себя младшего Уэйна и отвесить ему звучного щелбана.  
− Дрейк за меня отработает! − огрызнулся Дэмиан, правда уже не так яростно, как обычно. Видимо, все-таки происходящее уже успело затормозить его реакции.  
− Мелкий, − Джейсон изловчился и цапнул его за плечо, притягивая к себе. − Я тебя, конечно собирался поиметь в твой грязный рот, но учитывая, что ты выкинул… Ты у меня отработаешь все положенное другим местом, − он усмехнулся, дотягиваясь ладонью до задницы младшего, и звонко вкатил по ней. Дэмиан возмущенно рыпнулся, бросая панический взгляд на Дика, но тот пожал плечами, показывая, что это его не касается, нечего было нарываться. И ненавязчиво придержал Тима за бедро, не давая ему уползти. Дрейк все еще не терял надежды затеряться без следа.  
− Очень разумное решение, − пробормотал Тим, прислушиваясь. Он пытался отцепить от себя руку Дика, и сделать это как можно быстрее и незаметнее.  
− Дэмиан, − вдруг очень торжественно объявил Грейсон. − У меня есть к тебе очень ответственное задание, − он подбадривающее погладил его пальцами по пояснице. Тот вскинулся, подозрительно посматривая на Дика, но кивнул, показывая, что открыт для предложений. − Видишь, Тим очень хочет от нас убежать. Сделай так, чтобы у него это не получилось. Только без рукоприкладства! − поспешил добавить он, заметив, какой кровожадной улыбкой озарилось лицо Дэмиана.  
− О да, я прослежу, − он перевел взгляд на Дрейка, чуть ли не облизываясь. Тим явственно затрясся.  
− Дик, это нечестно! Не подпускай его ко мне! Кто угодно, только не он! − чуть ли не взмолился Дрейк, с ужасом отползая в сторону, где тут же наткнулся спиной на стихийно возникшего там Джейсона, который только плотоядно ухмыльнулся, перехватывая его за талию.  
− А я вхожу в список «кого угодно»? − деловито осведомился он, проводя языком по шее Тима, опускаясь к плечу. Опустив одну руку вниз, он опустил ладонь ему на ягодицы, сжимая. − Ну, конечно, не Грейсоновская, но сойдет, − удовлетворенно хмыкнул он под возмущенный возглас Дрейка. Правда, по мере продвижения рук к члену тот быстро превратился в стон.   
− Я думаю, уже не сбежит, − довольно ухмыльнулся Дик, с интересом следя за ладонями Джейсона, видимо, пытаясь сопоставить все это с тем, что обычно происходит с ним. Услышав разочарованное бормотание Дэмиана, он добавил: − Но ты все равно присмотри за ним, − и, в качестве ободрения, переместился поближе, приобнимая Дэмиана за плечи и притягивая к себе. Младший Уэйн слегка нервно вздрогнул, но потом все-таки идентифицировал Грейсона как потенциально неопасного, потому вполне податливо прильнул к нему.   
− Смотри, Грейсон, и тебя цапнет, потом неделю выть будешь, − усмехнулся Джейсон, не отрывая взгляда от того, как Дик приподнимает Дэмиана за подбородок и прижимается его к губам своими, втягивая в поцелуй. Вопреки всем ожиданиям Тодда, Дик еще не истекал кровью, потому он только со смешком вернулся к своему прерванному занятию − облапыванию Тима. − Дрейк! Совсем охренел! − возмущенно рявкнул Джейсон, заметив, что тот, пока от него все отвлеклись, уже успел себе притянуть откуда-то с тумбочки забытую кем-то, вероятнее всего Альфредом, газету и с упоением рассматривал страницу со сканвордом, за неимением ничего более подходящего.   
Дрейк одарил всех крайне тоскливым взглядом, как будто бы его оторвали от самого важнейшего дела в жизни и, со вздохом, как будто нехотя, вернулся в процесс, вжимаясь спиной в Джейсона, позволяя об себя потереться.  
− Задрот несчастный, − оскалился Дэмиан. Он уже потерял всю свою нервозность, явно войдя во вкус, и поэтому перешел в свой обычный активно сучащийся режим. Он чуть ли не собственническим жестом вцепился Дику в талию, опуская руки ниже, явно горя желанием ознакомиться поближе с разрекламированной задницей.  
− Охуевшие дети! − чуть ли не завопил Джейсон. − Один тут профессора изображает, а второй… Руки убрал, не дорос еще! − рыкнул он, перегибаясь через Тима и хлопая Дэмиана по ладони. − Так, Грейсон, дай-ка мне сюда этого засранца, он давно напрашивается!   
Дик удивленно вскинул брови, потом только улыбнулся, кивнув. Ловким движением выдернув у Тима из-под носа сканворд, в который тот все еще пытался посматривать, он произвел своеобразный обмен, хватая за плечи Дрейка и вталкивая в объятья Джейсона разомлевшего Дэмиана.

Дэмиан только как-то обреченно вякнул, почувствовав, как Джейсон грубо развернул его к себе спиной, надавливая на лопатки и заставляя принять довольно унизительную позу. Тим, заметив его удивленный взгляд, ехидно ухмыльнулся, но откомментировать не успел. Дик слегка толкнул его, укладывая спиной на смятую простынь. Дрейк только издал сдавленный стон, почувствовав прикосновение ладони к своему члену.  
− Только… Осторожнее, − нахмурился Дик, сталкиваясь с крайне многообещающим взглядом Джейсона, который, видимо, решил выместить на Дэмиане все свои обиды за всех его родственников сразу. Отклонившись назад, Грейсон жестом фокусника выудил из складок простыни явно припрятанную там для такого случая смазку и кинул ее Тодду. Тот, схватив ее в воздухе и привычным жестом срывая колпачок, закатил глаза, усмехаясь.  
− Да-да, Грейсон, я в курсе. Хотя выродок заслуживает, чтобы его просто так натянули.  
− Эй! − наконец очнулся Дэмиан, явно недовольный такой перспективой. − Ублюдок, только попробуй!.. А ты, Дрейк, не ухмыляйся! − мигом нашел он виноватого в лице Тима, который с большим интересом наблюдал за перепалкой. Он уже достаточно проникся происходящим, даже почти не бросал мечтательных взглядов в сторону смятой газеты, подаваясь на прикосновения Дика, инстинктивно разведя ноги в стороны.   
− Дэмиан, все будет хорошо, − Дик расплылся в очередной, крайне заботливой улыбке, как будто бы сам верил в свои слова, забирая у Джейсона смазку, которую тот уже щедро размазал себе по руке. Деловито выдавив себе на ладонь остатки, он снова всех наградил всех счастливейшей улыбкой.  
− Мне уже нехорошо! − поспешил заверить его Дэмиан, взвизгивая от холодного прикосновения к своей промежности.  
Джейсон только хохотнул, придерживая его за бедро, чтоб не сбежал, начиная вводить скользкие пальцы. Дэмиан издал весьма нецензурный вопль, не ожидая такого наглого обращения со своей персоной.  
− Дрейк, а ты какого хрена расслабился? − усмехнулся Тодд, заметив, что Тим блаженно пялится в потолок и, кажется, опять уже начал делать заплыв в своем астрале. − Заткни мелкого, а то у меня от его воплей голова болит, − Джейсон подтолкнул Дэмиана вперед, резко вскидывая свободную руку, хватая его за волосы на затылке, чтобы заставить наклониться.   
Тим чуть ли не с первобытным страхом уставился на лицо младшего брата прямо перед его, удивленно хлопая глазами. Кинув вопросительный взгляд на Дика и, дождавшись ободряющего кивка, вздохнув, как перед казнью, он решительно протянул руки, обхватывая Дэмиана за голову и прерывая поток его ругательств поцелуем.  
− Смотри, не разрыдайся от умиления, − удовлетворенно хохотнул Джейсон, заметив, что Дик залип взглядом на этом зрелище, даже рука, перемазанная смазкой, застыла в воздухе на полпути. Тодд, пользуясь случаем, что Дэмиан наконец затих и если и отгрызет сейчас что-нибудь, то явно не ему, продолжил процесс подготовки, разноображивая спектр движения пальцев и усиливая давление, чем тут же вызвал недовольное ерзанье.   
− Не кусайся, ублюдок, а то я очередь за Джейсоном займу! − неожиданно взвыл Тим, отлепляя от себя Дэмиана. − Ебанулся в край!  
Дик изумленно вздернул брови, не ожидая от доселе приличного Дрейка такой лексики. Он успокаивающе погладил его по бедру и, решив, что пришла пора переходить к более активным действиям, последовал примеру Джейсона. Стараясь не обращать внимания на слегка болезненное шипение, Грейсон начал вводить пальцы в заметно напрягшееся тело под ним. Сердце его преисполнилось жалости, поэтому он даже подтянул Тиму его вожделенный сканворд поближе, в который тот тут же попытался уставиться, отворачиваясь от Дэмиана, который явно жаждал продолжения банкета. Видимо, доставлять неприятности Дрейку у него было уже заложено на подкорке мозга, потому он с рычанием вцепился Тиму пальцами в плечи, нависая над ним.  
− Нет уж Дрейк, это я тебя после Грейсона поимею! − он хотел снова повернуть к себе лицо Тима, но вдруг заорал не своим голосом. − Тодд, говнарь, ты что творишь!? Не смей в меня совать свой поганый хер!  
− Уже поздно, − заржал Джейсон, дергая к себе младшего Уэйна за бедра. Пока шли братские разборки, он успел вытащить пальцы и приставить член к узкому входу, начиная медленно входить. Дик все еще укоризненно на него поглядывал, как бы намекая, что проредит ему конечности, если случится какая-нибудь травма на производстве. − Мелкий, ты что, думал я с тобой в игрушки играю?   
Дик, пока его не призвали как понятого, пришел к выводу, что момент истины настал. Напоследок двинув пальцами, он отпрянул от Тима, с удовлетворением заметив, что тот решил, что лучше себя самого ему никто не поможет, поэтому протянул руку к собственному члену, судорожно сжимая его. Дик искренне понадеялся, что он не будет в процессе дрочки решать головоломки из газеты, а то это будет совсем уж странно. Закинув ноги Дрейка к себе на талию, он плавным длинным движением вошел, зажмуриваясь от потрясающего ощущения горячей тесноты.  
Тим, закусив губу, застонал, решив смириться с обстоятельствами. А может, просто понял, что член Дика это не самое ужасное, что могло с ним случиться, потому принял вторжение с мужеством, достойным героических эпосов. К тому же ему не хотелось вырываться и верещать, как это делал Дэмиан, явно доставляя при этом массу неудобств и Джейсону, и себе.   
− Дэмиан, веди себя прилично, − попытался наставительно проговорить Дик, но получалось у него как-то обрывочно, с большими паузами. Тим под ним вполне подстроился под ритм и даже пытался как-то довольно неуклюже подмахивать.   
− Грейсон, ты себе просто подарок отхватил, − чуть ли не с завистью прошипел Джейсон, насаживая на себя пронзительно матерившегося Дэмиана. − Малой, да хватит уже выделываться, тебе же нравится, − Тодд сделал очередной толчок вперед, наклоняясь, почти полностью прижимаясь грудью к спине младшего Уэйна. Протянув одну руку вниз, он победоносно усмехнулся, сжимая в ладони возбужденный член младшего.   
− Мне не нравится! − тут же открестился от такого позора Дэмиан, пытаясь обернуться и злобно посмотреть на Джейсона.   
− О Боже, просто заткнись, − простонал Тим, вцепляясь пальцами в простынь, чтобы не уехать от ритмичных движений. Так как Дэмиан надрывался сиреной в непосредственной близости от него, его это начало заметно раздражать. Младший Уэйн снова переключил свое внимание на свою любимую жертву для доставаний, одаривая его пылающим взглядом.  
− Сам заткнись! − рявкнул он, но замолчал, только периодически выдавая хриплые стоны. Прищурившись, он попытался сфокусировать взгляд хоть на чем-нибудь, ощущение ходящего в заднице члена сильно затрудняло этот процесс.   
Джейсон, облегченно вздохнув, выпрямился, придерживая ставшее податливым тело. Он кивнул Дику, даря ему какую-то полубезумную шальную улыбку. Грейсон подался вперед, чтобы соприкоснуться с ним губами в абсолютно непристойном поцелуе. Дэмиан поднял глаза, заворожено глядя снизу вверх на то, как старшие братья целуются, сталкиваясь языками, издавая при этом крайне пошлые звуки. В таком ракурсе все это смотрелось очень по-блядски.   
Тим в это время задавался вопросом, каким образом Джейсону и Дику удается двигаться почти синхронно. Происходящее постепенно отключало его здравый смысл, иначе бы он начал думать о чем-нибудь другом, например о том, как вообще это вышло. Но его сейчас больше волновало это странное ощущение, слегка похожее на электрический ток, проходящий сквозь все тело, от которого просто хотелось выть от удовольствия, не обращая внимания на тянущую боль. Пальцы машинально двигались по собственному члену в такт движениям. Он удивленно охнул, когда поверх его ладони легла ладонь Дэмиана.  
− Дрейк, что-то скажешь, и я тебе яйца оторву, если дотянусь, − прошипел младший Уэйн, придвигаясь ближе. Единственное, на чем он смог сфокусироваться, это был член Тима, потому он даже не сразу сообразил, что сжимает его в пальцах, рвано двигая рукой. Тот спорить не стал, решив, что пока не готов расстаться с такой важной частью тела, убирая свою руку и разрешая Дэмиану его трогать.   
− Кажется, они и без нас смогли бы развлекаться, − усмехнулся Джейсон, разрывая поцелуй. Двигаясь в унисон, они находились уже гораздо ближе друг к другу, чем это было в начале. Дик, скосив взгляд на младших, кивнул, соглашаясь. Тим, благодаря его стараниям оказался задвинут под Дэмиана, которого продолжал, почти не сбиваясь с ритма, трахать Тодд. Дрейк, под порывом неизвестного вдохновения, судорожно приподнялся на лопатках, проводя языком по смуглой коже живота младшего Уэйна, нависшего над ним.  
− Господи, Грейсон, как ты его терпишь? Он же не затыкается! − подал голос Дэмиан, пытаясь удержаться на разъезжающихся коленях. Перед глазами у него уже плясали цветные пятна.  
− Да кто бы говорил! − огрызнулся Джейсон и обеспокоенно покосился на Дика, на случай, если тот вдруг решил задаться тем же вопросом. − Грейсон, как насчет того, чтобы отдать мне Дрейка? Я тут вспомнил, что он не хотел быть моим Робином…  
− О Боже мой, только не надо сейчас об этом вспоминать! − простонал Дик. Но, тем не менее, он слабо кивнул, останавливая движения. Тим разочарованно вздохнул, расцепляя ноги, скрещенные за спиной Грейсона.   
Дэмиан тоже резко застыл, разжимая пальцы, осоловело пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Он зашипел, чувствуя, как Джейсон не слишком аккуратно достает из него член. Он инстинктивно подался назад, ища потерянное прикосновение, чем вызвал смешок у Тодда.  
− Мелкий, как бы мне еще не хотелось потискать твои чарующие детские ляжечки, но у меня тут еще Дрейк стынет, − проворковал Джейсон, обхватывая Дэмиана за талию, помогая встать на колени.   
Дик только закатил глаза, в очередной раз подивившись крайне сомнительному лексикону Тодда. Он постарался как можно осторожнее выйти из Тима, который как-то заторможено оглядывался по сторонам. Дрейк выгнулся, глядя назад и, столкнувшись с довольным взглядом Джейсона, нервно сглотнул, поняв, что сейчас ему придется расплачиваться неизвестно за что.  
Дик, переместившись в сторону, притянул к себе послушно подавшегося вперед Дэмиана. Поцеловав его в плечо, он успокаивающе провел пальцами ему по волосам, усаживая к себе на колени, краем глаза отмечая, что Джейсон, едва не потирая руки, приблизился к Тиму. Тот, почти не сопротивляясь, приподнялся, видимо, вспомнив о своем образе библейского страдальца, который переносит все тяготы жизни исключительно с философским подходом.   
Джейсон, видимо, решив последовать примеру Дика, затянув Дрейка к себе на колени, спиной прижимая к своей груди. Тот поморщился, покорно позволяя себя приподнять, вцепившись в поддерживающие его под бедра руки Тодда. Дэмиан, широко раскрыв глаза, уставился на то, как Джейсон с громким, даже каким-то театральным стоном наслаждения насаживает на себя явно опять подвисшего Дрейка, если судить по его отсутствующему взгляду и тихому бормотанию.  
Дик тоже заинтересованно обернулся на это, быстро облизывая пересохшие губы. Не отрывая взгляда, он положил ладонь на все еще возбужденный и истекающий смазкой член Дэмиана, начиная быстро двигать рукой. Младший Уэйн коротко вздохнул, хватаясь ему за плечи, толкаясь в ласкающую ладонь. Буквально через несколько секунд Дик ощутил, как у него в руках содрогается тело, а по пальцам течет горячая белесая жидкость.  
− Впечатлительный какой, − хмыкнул Джейсон, толкаясь бедрами вверх. Было просто удивительно, каким образом он успевает за всем следить. Он огладил ладонью бок Тима, поднимаясь к груди. Найдя пальцами сосок, он довольно ощутимо сжал его, заставив Дрейка вскрикнуть. − Не верещи, − усмехнулся Тодд. − Давай, птичка, работай, это тебе за то, что не захотел…  
Фразу он не успел закончить, Дик его прервал возмущенным возгласом:  
− Господи, Джейсон, да тут никто не хочет быть твоим Робином, закрой свой рот уже! Нашел время, − переведя дыхание, он с очаровательной улыбкой обратился к Дэмиану: − Ты же мне поможешь? − он аккуратно спихнул его со своих коленей, кладя ладонь ему на затылок и весьма выразительно наклоняя к своему паху.  
− Грейсон, не боишься, что останешься без члена? Если он тебе его откусит, нахрена ты мне такой сдался? Хотя, у тебя же еще есть задница, так что… − Тодд ядовито ухмыльнулся. Дыхание у него полностью сбилось, толчки стали короткими и быстрыми, все говорило о том, что он на грани оргазма.  
Дэмиан, кинув уничижительный взгляд на блаженное лицо Джейсона, презрительно хмыкнул, склоняясь над членом Дика. Секунду помедлив, он положил ладони ему на бедра и неуверенно склонился вниз, накрывая губами член. Сделав слишком резкое движение, он сначала подавился, теряя дыхание, но, получив ободрительное поглаживание по волосам, успокоился.  
− Ну меня-то, в отличие от тебя, здесь все любят, чего мне бояться, − немного самодовольно улыбнулся Дик, резко выдыхая. У Дэмиана явно были сугубо свои представления о том, как нужно делать минеты, но, так как Грейсон уже до этого был на грани, эти неумелые движения все равно заставляли выгибаться всем телом. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не двинуть бедрами вперед.  
Джейсон издал протяжный стон, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Тима. Дрейк чувствовал горячую сперму внутри себя, от этого ощущения его окончательно повело. Хватило одного грубоватого прикосновения Джейсона к его члену, чтобы кончить вслед за ним, бессильно опадая вперед. Тодд успел его подхватить, выходя из резко потяжелевшего тела, провожая взглядом струйку собственной спермы, стекшей по внутренней стороне бедра Тима.   
Дик почувствовал, как у него поджимаются пальцы на ногах, он, закусив губу, издал сдавленный стон, резко отстраняя Дэмиана, дернув за волосы. Младший Уэйн не успел сообразить, что происходит, и только хлопал глазами, ощущая, как сперма стекает у него по губам, срываясь на простынь.

Эпилог

− Интересно, что бы вы сделали, если бы я сказал что у меня СПИД? − вдруг резко поинтересовался Джейсон, задумчиво выпуская кольцо дыма в потолок.   
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
− Ну ты пиздец вовремя! − взвился Дэмиан, пытаясь дотянуться до Тодда, чтобы вцепиться зубами в какое-нибудь жизненно важное место.  
− Идиотские у тебя шутки, − вздохнул Дик, вырывая у Джейсона сигарету и сминая ее в пальцах. − Впрочем, как всегда.   
Тим промолчал, не среагировав. Он с неописуемым восторгом рассматривал клеточки на газетном листе, что-то бормоча себе под нос.  
− О, если бы я шутил!  
− Ну все, Тодд, в следующий раз без справки я тебя на порог не пущу! И я все расскажу отцу!  
− Кто-то сказал про следующий раз? Хочешь еще раз получить по жопке?  
− Джейсон, я тебе уже говорил, что меня бесит, когда ты куришь в кровати, только попробуй достать новую сигарету, и я тебя в окно выкину!  
− Кстати, а кто будет убирать весь этот срач?  
− Чур, я в следующий раз трахаю Дрейка, он меня бесит!  
− Замолчите. Оба.  
− Важнейшая общественная ценность, «м» в середине, − вдруг подал голос Тим, отрывая взгляд от газеты.   
− Это «семья», − усмехнулся Дик. − Даже такая странная, как у нас.

Fin


End file.
